The Book of the Goddesses
by lightwolf8
Summary: What if there was a book, with words so powerful it could destroy the Goddesses? But what if the Goddessess created that book? And what would happen if it was stolen, and lost in time until found? This is a story of that book... On HAITUS! Been rlly busy!
1. Prologue

**The Book of the Goddesses**

**A/N: Oh. My. Goddesses. I REALLY, REALLY, REALLY have to stop with the new stories. Currently I am working on three but one is on a long hiatus and the other two are in progress and I'm doing pretty well with them for being written by a novice writer. I actually wanted to begin writing a _serious_story and I thought of this story that you are about to read. As soon as I thought of it I had to write it for I was afraid I might forget it. If there is other stories like this, I didn't know. But, anyhoo, enjoy! Also, this is post TP.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TLOZ and I never will. Until I find a way to, Nintendo will be it's rightful owners.**

* * *

_**Prologue**_

Outside, the sun shone brightly and birds called out with pleasure. In the town, people ran about, playing and working with those they knew fairly well. Around the center of the town, a group of musicians played their instruments, playing to bring joy to others, not money to themselves. Although the day was young and people seemed happy, darkness loomed in the air. An unknown sadness lurked in dark corners unable to leave some people.

Zelda watched some of the excitement and sadness from a merchants stand. She stood somewhat hunched so her identity would not be revealed. A long, black cloak covered her dress of royalty, narrow, yet beautiful face, and her golden brown hair. Zelda let out a long sigh and began to walk back to the castle, only to be stopped by a merchant.

"You have to pay for that!"

Zelda turned around in confusion, her cloak dragging on the ground. "Excuse me? I do not- Oh." She tightened her hand and felt something smooth. In her hand was a gem, dark and luxurious. A black opal with and orange colored swirl lay in the palm of her hand when her fist was unclenched. Zelda winced. The coloring… it brought back too many memories.

"Well?" asked the annoyed shopkeeper. "I will call for the guards."

Zelda couldn't help but to smile softly at the shopkeeper. He had a reason to say such for he did not know that he was speaking to Zelda, Princess of Hyrule. "I am sorry. I do not wish to trouble you. And, how much, may I ask, is this stone?"

The shopkeeper snorted. "There's no way you can afford it. You are merely a peasant like I am. But, if you must know, it is worth at least seven pieces of gold." The shopkeeper closed his eyes and raised his nose up high. Once Zelda did not move, he cracked open his left eye to see her standing with something in her hand. He leaned forward over his cart and his eyes widened. "Oh, great Goddesses… I- here! Thank you, thank you for you business!" He quickly took the gold pieces from Zelda, observing each piece. Luckily for the princess he was too observed in the coins to question her.

Zelda smiled to herself and looked at the opal once more before sliding it in her pocket. The stone she would give to a friend. Maybe later on, even. The stone would mean more to him then her. The stone may even fix some old, unhealed wounds of his.

Walking back through the castle gate's she spotted a young girl sitting in a darkened corner. Her hair was a deep red and her eyes were an odd brown, almost amber. The girl's eyes were red and puffy and Zelda knew instantly that she had been crying. She walked over to the girl and knelt beside the girl who shrank away from Zelda. Her eyes darkened into a protective glare and she bit her lip.

"Dear, I won't hurt you," Zelda murmured comfortingly. "What is your name?"

The young girl, though still a bit frightened, answered Zelda. "My- my name is Lycoris," she whispered in a slightly accented voice. Lycoris sniffed and wiped away stray tears. Suddenly, her face hardened. "Do you know where my mother might be? We are travelers and we were staying at this inn. This morning, we were supposed to leave Hyrule to go elsewhere and I do not where she went or if she is on the road already without me."

Zelda frowned. What mother would leave their child behind? Even on accident if this was the case. "Listen, Lycoris, I will make sure that you and your mother reunite no matter what. Until we find her or she finds you, you have my permission to stay in the castle."

Lycoris snorted. "What makes you think that? Don't you need Princess Zelda's approval?"

Zelda laughed softly causing Lycoris to give her a confused expression. "Lycoris," Zelda began to say, removing her hood. "I am Zelda." The princess smiled at Lycoris's gaping expression and took her small hand. "Come, child. Let's get you inside."

Lycoris nodded slowly and let Zelda lead her through the castle gate's into the Castle of Hyrule. They passed many serving maids once inside who looked curiously at the young girl and princess who sauntered through the halls. Occasionally, a maid would whisper something to one of their friends who would nod in agreement.

The princess has too kind of a heart they said. Taking children into the castle was not to be expected even though they knew what Zelda believed and thought. Before they could even blink the princess would have every homeless child housed in the castle. They would cause shortage of food and would run around the castle, getting lost and in other's way.

Zelda knew the thoughts of her maids for their expression gave it all away. She shook away their thoughts and looked down at Lycoris who was taking in all things her eyes could see. Lycoris reminded her of Midna almost in young girl form. But, Lycoris was from the world of light like she was herself. Zelda almost hit herself for thinking what she thought.

Lycoris looked up at the princess when she felt Zelda's muscles tighten. "Princess, is something wrong?"

"Hmm, oh, no, Lycoris. Are you hungry or would you like to take a bath? Maybe even get some rest?"

The girl shook her head. "Do you… have a library?" she asked ignoring all of the options given. "I know how to read and I would very much enjoy if you had one."

"Of course, Lycoris," Zelda said with a smile. She didn't doubt that the young girl could read. Even talking to her made her seem as if she had a great education earlier. "Lycoris, what is your mother like?"

"She is tall. A bit taller than you maybe. But, she has black hair and green eyes. Oh, and she's a storyteller."

So her mother was a storyteller. That would explain Lycoris's education, Zelda thought. "Ah, here we are. The library." Zelda stopped in her tracks and turned to her right where a large door was. She pushed open the door and Lycoris breathed in deeply, taking in the smell of the musty, old books. "You may read whatever you like, Lycoris."

The girl's eyes began to sparkle and she ran forward to embrace herself in the hundreds of books. She stopped at the first towering shelf she came to and crossed her arms. She climbed up the ladder that allowed books to be taken from the top looked around. Eventually, she sighed and jumped down, finding nothing.

Lycoris went from shelf to shelf, looking at the books as Zelda watched. It seemed to the princess that she was looking for something in particular but she was not positive so Zelda let the girl be. Once one of the maids came in the room and asked Zelda if she was in the need of anything. "Please, can you watch Lycoris for me while I go bathe?" she asked the maid who nodded in agreement.

After Zelda's bath, she headed back down to the library where, to her surprise, Lycoris still was. But the young girl was no longer reading the dusty book that sat on her lap, she was sleeping soundlessly with her head resting on the arm of the chair she sat in. Zelda smiled and called for a maid to bring the girl a blanket. Placing it on Lycoris, she let out a sigh. "Good night, Lycoris," Zelda whispered softly.

She walked out of the library and headed back up to her room. Once there, she sat lazily on her bed and looked up at the ceiling. Zelda sighed and looked at her cloak that lay next to her. She searched through the pockets and pulled out the small opal. Zelda called on a maid and gave her orders to send for her friend. He would arrive tomorrow if she told him to. This was something that he must have. For his heartbroken state, it was something he needed.

* * *

**A/N: hello everyone! Thanks for reading my prologue to my new story. And I know that it is a bit shorter than I usually write but that is because it is a prologue. Although I don't know how this came about, I hope it's okay. Anyhoo, hope you enjoyed and please review! It will give me confidence and probably will help me write the next chapter sooner.**


	2. Lycoris' Find

**The Book of the Goddesses**

**A/N: Hiya everyone. I should be doing homework right now… but I'll pass. Well, here's the first chapter for you and I hope you enjoy =D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TLOZ and I never will. Until I find a way to, Nintendo will be its rightful owners.**

_**Chapter 1: Lycoris' Find**_

Days went by, quickly passing with the same thoughts in mind. Everyone was the same. They even seemed to forget about the darkness that once spread a year ago. They acted as if it was nothing but a small issue in their lives. Though many believed so, few actually continued to remember what had happened and they begged the Goddesses that darkness would stay away from their lives.

Link lay quietly on his bed, looking up at the wooden ceiling. Still, despite his friends' attempts to cheer him up, he would not forget about what happened a year ago to that very day. The day that Midna left. Her words rang in Link's ears like they always had, bringing unwanted sorrows to him. He missed her. Her impish smile and they way she had talked to him. Her red eyes and her hair; the way she looked when angry and confused. Everything about the Twili Link missed.

She didn't have to leave, though. Did she really not care enough for the Realm of Light to keep the Mirror of Twilight complete?

Link closed his eyes and listened to the noises that came from outside. Birds were chirping happily and the children were playing. Then he heard Fado's voice, most likely wanting Link to go herd the goats. The man was too lazy to do it himself, now wasn't he? Continuously, he would shout to Link who ignored him and he eventually let out a sigh and left.

Right now, did life really have a purpose? Link wondered. The love of his life left him and to top it off, he never could tell her how he felt. He closed his eyes and thought of the times when they were traveling together. When she appeared in front of him for the first time as an imp, when they restored the light spirits, when they arrived at the Twilight Realm and destroyed Zant, and when the saved Zelda. But, that was all in the past. Unfortunately, the memories of the past refused to leave.

Link jumped up when a knock sounded from his door. He walked over reluctantly and opened it to come face-to-face with one of Zelda's messengers. The messenger was a young man, with black hair and a curious expression. When Link opened the door, the messenger shoved a letter into his face, and then bounded away as if in a hurry.

"Uh, thanks?" Link said softly. He looked at the letter and sighed. It was definitely from Zelda for it had the crest of the Royal Family on it, or, as Link chose to call it, the Triforce symbol. He slowly opened the letter and bit his lip when he saw the princess handwriting.

_D__ear Link,_

_I would like you to come to the castle tonight; there is something I have to give you. But, if you cannot make it, then, send notice to me as soon as you can. It is not exactly urgent but I would like you to come. Well, with that said, thank you in advance. There is also someone I would like you to meet._

_May the Goddesses be with you, __Z__elda_

Link smiled softly and grabbed a traveling cloak that Uli had made for him during the winter. But now, the material was worn down from being worn so many times that the material was just right for using in the spring.

He jumped down to the ground, not bothering to use the ladder that was there for climbing purposes, and mounted Epona who was standing beside her usual tree. They rode past Ordona's spring, past the Faron Woods, and over the great fields to the castle that stood proudly in the distance. He pushed Epona into a full gallop and smiled softly as the wind blew in his face. It was good for him to see Zelda, now, she was the only one Link dared trust.

Approaching the castles northern entrance he slowed Epona to a stop. "Go on back to Ordon," he said to her. Epona neighed in what seemed agreement and Link dismounted his mare. He walked over the bridge to the small clearing that overlooked Lake Hylia. He passed the small fountain and climbed the stairs that led to Castle Town's southern gate.

Walking into the town, much more people could be seen running around and doing whatever they were. The dogs on the streets ran up to Link scenting the wolf that he once was and wagged their tails happily. Merchant stands were set up all around, selling or performing. The end of winter brought travelers to Hyrule -ready to trade and sell- which was why it was so crowded at that time.

Link walked through the center of the town to the castle's gates. A guard tapped his spear off of the ground and looked at Link.

"What is your business?"

"I have been invited by Zelda. I have a letter if you would wish to see it."

The guard looked over at his companion who shrugged. He looked up and shouted something to a second guard who nodded before he opened the large gates. "Go on," the first guard said. "The princess is waiting."

Link nodded and walked through the gate. He headed over the small bridge and pushed open the second gate to the one of the castle yards. Closing the massive gate behind him, he heard a child's voice.

"Could I climb that, Princess? I bet I could make it! My mother taught me to do things like that, y'know."

"To climb up grand statues? Ah, I think not, Lycoris. And- Link?!"

Link turned around to face Zelda who was wearing her robe and a young girl with bright red hair and brown eyes with a slight tint of red. At sight of the girl, Link's heart skipped a beat. She looked like Midna…

"Link?" Zelda asked, noticing the hero's trance.

Link's eyes looked up at the princess and he bowed down low. "It is-"

"Stand up, Link," she interrupted before he could finish. "And I have told you this the previous times we have crossed paths: Do not call me Princess. Call me Zelda."

"Yes, Prin- I mean Zelda. Why did you ask me to come here?"

Zelda smiled and the girl named Lycoris' eyes studied Link curiously. "You're a farmhand," she blurted out. "I've always wanted to know how to farm!" Lycoris ran over to Link and looked up at him. "Do you happen to have a horse, Sir?"

Link laughed and nodded. "Yes, I do."

"Lycoris, allow our guest to have some room," Zelda said to the girl.

She sighed and rolled her head at Zelda. "Fine…"

"Well, you have met Lycoris, Link. That was one of the reasons why I wished you to come. The second is I want you to have something. Come." Zelda turned to her castle and walked inside with Lycoris and Link following close behind.

She led them through many hallways and all the servants the spotted the trio either bowed to their princess or thanked their hero. But they ignored Lycoris as if she weren't their. It was because the Council did not approve of their princess taking in children, Zelda explained to Link, loud enough so only he could hear. Zelda walked a bit further onward and then paused at a wooden door. A smile was on Lycoris' face and she ran in before Zelda and Link.

"Go on," Zelda said to Link who nodded in thanks.

The room ended up being a library, with shelves and shelves of old books. Lycoris ran throughout the isles sometimes pausing to find Zelda and Link. She would smile as she ran around, looking at all of the books, and laugh childishly as she called to the hero and princess to join her.

"I assume this is her favorite place?" Link said with a raised eyebrow.

Zelda nodded and watched Lycoris disappear in and out of the isles. "Her mother is a traveler, or so the child said, and she was left behind on accident. I found her not even three days ago, sitting on the streets with tears in her eyes. So I brought her in. We should find her mother, Link. But, before we do, I wish to give you something." Zelda reached inside one of the pockets of her robe and pulled out a small box. She handed it to Link and said, "Here."

Link took the box slowly and rubbed his fingers against the velvet cover. Opening the box, his expression turned sorrowful. In the box lay a small orange and black colored opal. He closed his eyes and picked up the stone. "I- Thank you."

Zelda smiled softly and nodded. "I thought that it would help a little. I had a smith make a golden chain for it, Link. It still is not finished though."

"How long could it take for a simple chain to be forged? It is gold, Link. And I gave direct orders that it be made perfectly."

"Thank you… Zelda."

"Hey!" shouted Lycoris from somewhere in the library. "Come here! Can you read this to me?!"

Link and Zelda ran to where Lycoris was to see her standing on a ladder with a book open in her hands.

"Don't fall!" Zelda said to her.

She looked down and jumped with a thud beside them. "I'm fine, I'm fine. Here, this book is in funny old writing. I cannot decipher it."

Zelda took the book and opened it to a random page. "I've never read this one before…" She read it curiously and her expression turned thoughtful. "Lycoris, I do not believe I can read this to you."

The young girl's expression turned hurt and she looked up sadly at the princess as if hoping the face would change her mind.

"I am sorry. Why don't you go find another book? I will happily read it to you if you cannot." Zelda turned to Link whose arms were crossed across his chest. "It-it is about the Goddesses, Link. All of the books about them are locked up. I do not see why this is here."

"Maybe someone was reading it and misplaced it."

"No, it could not be possible. The only one who could read books of the Goddesses are those of the Council but they must be escorted by me and only me. This book must have been hidden in the shelves so no one could find it. But, Lycoris did."

"Zelda, it is just a book, it is not the end of the world."

The princess bit her lip and nodded, seeming to try to assure herself. "Yes, yes. But, I would like to read this." She turned to head out of the library but then paused. "Link, if you do not mind, would you wish to stay at the castle for the night? I will have a maid arrange a room for you."

"If that is what you wish, then of course," Link replied with a bow.

Zelda smiled and shook her head. "You did not tell anyone you were coming, did you?"

"Of course not."

She sighed and headed out of the room. "You may read whatever you like," she called as she disappeared through the door.

"Hey." Link looked down to see Lycoris tugging at his shirt. "Can _you _read me something in the ancient language?"

* * *

**Lightwolf8: hi everyone. Well, there is my first actual chapter to this story and I hope you enjoyed it. If you did, please review and tell me what you thought. Constructive criticism highly welcomed. Any ideas are as well. Well then, bye for now.**


	3. Éšieü Oridor

**The Book of the Goddesses**

**A/N: Wells, here is the new chapter and before I begin, there is a different language in this chapter, but not Hylian, even though I was thinking on putting it in ;) The thanks it at the end. Just so there are no spoilers. Those who look ahead, well… I would to so I can't exactly say 'shame on you'. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Zelda!" yelled Lycoris as she ran down the stone hallways of the castle. Link had just finished reading to her and now she felt the need to tell the princess that she was bored. She rounded the corner and ran into one of the Royal Council members by accident. "Oh, sorry!" her small voice said up to the man. "Do you happen to know where Zelda is?"

The man looked sternly at the girl with piercing eyes that caused her to flinch. "It is _Princess _Zelda to you, young miss. And no, I do not. We do not need little girls like you running around this castle. The way things are, you are too much of a bother. Why don't you go to the streets where you belong?"

Lycoris's eyes widened at the rude man. "You sir, are an uncouth, pig-headed man!" She paused and put a finger to her mouth thoughtfully. "I am saying you are rude, sir."

"Why you little-" The man began as he lunged to her. Lycoris jumped out of the way and sprinted down the hall, laughing over her shoulder.

Lycoris ran into the throne room, where some people were presenting gifts to Zelda in exchange for money and items they may need. Zelda shook her head at the people who offered her gifts. She would stand and walk over to them, watching them shake, knowing that their ruler was so close, and hand them pieces of gold, without anything in return. Lycoris smiled and put her hands on her hips. Zelda was a nice woman, that Lycoris knew. But, she couldn't be like that naturally, that she knew also. There had to be a cause of her kindness. And she would find that out later that night, Lycoris swore to it.

"Lycoris," Zelda called to her, snapping the young girl from her thoughts. She waved a hand to her, signaling for the amber eyes girl to come. "This, child, is-"

"Ferdinand!" Lycoris cried, as she wound her arms around him.

Zelda laughed. "So I believe that you know him."

"Of course we do," the man named Ferdinand replied. His skin was tanned and rough, showing that he was a man of travels. On his slightly wrinkled face were a pair of emerald eyes and looked playfully at the redhead. "I always travel with her mother."

Lycoris nodded and Ferdinand brushed her hair out of her face. "He travels with mother and lets me ride in his cart full of soft monster furs. Right, Dinan?"

"Yes, well, Lycoris, girl, I came to get you. You're mother has been worried sick about you, and since I was already heading to Castle Town, I offered to find you. Zelda," he said looking up, "how can I ever thank you?"

"I am glad to know that she can reunite with her mother, and never would I accept anything from you, Sir." Zelda smiled gently at Lycoris whose face was buried in Ferdinand's tunic. "Well, Lycoris, it has been a pleasure to meet such a lovely young lady." She knelt down and took her hand.

Lycoris spun around to the princess, her eyes seeming to be glazed over. "I don't want to go! Mother can come here! And-"

"Lycoris," Ferdinand said, his temper beginning to rise. "You have been lucky to stay here with the princess. Is that not enough a gift?"

"But I don't wanna go!" she wailed. She crossed her arms angrily and sat on the ground.

Zelda sighed and picked the girl up. "Ferdinand, I know you would like for the girl to be with her mother once more, but, since Lycoris wants to stay, you have permission to stay here for tonight and you may set out in the morning if you wish."

Ferdinand looked thoughtful for a moment then bowed low. "Thank you, Your Highness. It would be a pleasure."

"Yay!" cried out Lycoris. She squirmed out of Zelda's arms and looked up at her. "I will be extra good for you, Princess," she said before running off.

Zelda and Ferdinand laughed and she turned to the man. "I will call a maid to bring you to a room." Zelda called to a young serving maid who was talking with one of her friends in a darkened corner. She hurried over and led Ferdinand to somewhere in the castle.

He nodded in thanks and turned to follow the maid.

"Your Highness," said a gruff voice from behind her.

Jumping around, Zelda saw Arkell, one of the Council members. He wore a traditional robe with the insignia of Hyrule on it and his long, graying hair that reached his midback. Arkell was known for his high authority, and most definitely not for his kindness. That was something that could easily be seen by even the slightest glimpse of him. His piercing eyes, narrow face, and lean figure. "Yes?" she managed to ask.

Arkell snorted and folded his arms across his chest. "Princess, you must stop taking in such people. For all you know they may even have _fleas." _

"Arkell, I can assure you that they are kind people. Is that all?"

"And the rest of the Council wishes me to tell you that we are planning on finding you a suitor. But, that is minor news." He turned to leave but Zelda called him back.

"Excuse me?" she asked, her voice shrill and somewhat dry.

"You heard me, Princess. Now, I must be on my way." Arkell continued out of the throne room and the guards tried their best not to say a word.

_Those bothersome Council members, _Zelda thought angrily. _They have no right to come and tell me what to do. All _they _ever do is sit on their fattened behinds and act as if they own Hyrule and they do not need justice and fairness. _Zelda bit her lip. Not all Council members were as coldhearted as Arkell. Some were kind and would agree with her doings. She let out a long sigh and headed to find Link. She had to do something to keep her mind off her marriage. Goddesses, she didn't even know when she was to marry! It could be only a year. Months! Weeks even! _Stop Zelda, _she commanded herself, _stop thinking about the appalling Council for just once._

She stormed up the dark stairway to her room. Her brow was furrowed and her feet echoed against the stone walls as she made her way. Zelda was surprised at herself for getting angry so quickly, but, Arkell always was finding ways to make her angrier and angrier even if they were not planed.

Zelda looked out a small window she passed by and crossed her arms. Despite the wonderful weather that had cloaked Hyrule, the strange darkness still lurked around. She closed her eyes and her mind wandered back to Arkell again, but, to her surprise, she began to remember a memory that was buried in her mind. A memory that did not seem important… but… Zelda felt it was.

_A young Zelda ran around the castle chambers, avoiding the clutch of her nursemaids and even the soldiers that tried to calm the fervent princess down. Zelda threw off her head scarf and skipped merrily down the halls, laughing as people dove at her, left and right. She halted suddenly, when a boy, a many years older than she was stood in front of her, tapping his foot as if he expected something of the princess._

"_Well, hi! You must be Princess Zelda."_

_The young girl bit her lip and scowled at him. "Move, I'm playing."_

_The boy laughed in her face and flicked her in the nose. "Dodging the guards again, are you? That isn't fun. You want to know what's fun?" Zelda, being the inquisitive child she was, couldn't help but to ask what the boy's 'fun' was. "It is called, find-it." The boy brushed his black hair from his face and stooped to come to her height. "There is a special book I want you to find. If you find it," he paused and pulled out a golden necklace from his pocket, "you get this."_

"_W-what is the book?"_

"_Hmm… well it is only in the section that the Royal Family can get into so…" he trailed off then quickly began to talk again. "It has a red binding with the royal insignia on the cover. There is a silver lock on it but no key is required to open it. It will read, _Éšieü Oridor. _Can you find it?"_

"_What does Ehshiayuh Ohridoor mean?" Zelda said slowly, trying to pronounce the foreign words on her tongue. She scrunched up her tiny face, not liking the words._

"_I dunno. If you find the book maybe I'll tell you."_

_Zelda frowned and pointed her finger at the boy. "You're a meanie! I'm telling Papa!"_

"_He won't do anything. My papa is his advisor so the king trusts me and he would never do anything mean to me. And it you do, I will give you this bird's feather too." He held up a large feather the he pulled from a bag slung on his shoulder. Vibrant colors filled it and the fragile item looked as soft as silk. Zelda reached forward to touch it but the boy pulled it away._

_Zelda crossed her arms and 'hmphed'. "Fine, I'll help you."_

"_Good! Now come on!" The boy grabbed her hand and dragged her to the library, helping her dodge the nursemaids and guards as well. "My name is Arkell!" the boy called over his shoulder to her as they ran._

_In the library, Zelda managed to retrieve the book from the Royal section of the library. She handed the book_ Éšieü Oridor _to Arkell and he looked at her. "Thanks," he murmured, fully observed in the book._

_Zelda waited patiently beside him and he slammed the book shut. "Well, I can't read a damn word in this book so I can't tell you the title. Now go put this back."_

_Zelda snatched the book from him and went to put it away. Returning, her face switched to one of innocence. "Can I have the feather and chain now?" she asked sweetly._

"_No," the boy snapped before he ran away, leaving Princess Zelda with her mouth agape._

That was Arkell, the manipulator and trickster. He made Zelda do all kinds of things when younger, and each time her foolish self listened to him, believing that she would get a reward. Now, Arkell was the head of the Royal Council. So, horrid.

But the once lively trickster no longer regained his sneaky appearance. Now, despite the fact that he was only seven or ten years older than Zelda, he looked as if he were ancient. The many healers of Hyrule said that it was some sort of disease, but Zelda paid no attention to the man.

Her memory was a short one but it had many secrets in it as well. The book that Arkell wanted was the same one that Lycoris had asked Zelda to read to her. But Zelda refused, not knowing a word that was written on that binding. Although she noticed one word as 'Goddesses', the other word was unknown to her. She wondered what that language was. It was different…

"Zelda," said Link, coming down a flight of stairs with a book in his hand. His face was scrunched up and his eyes look obviously annoyed. He walked over to her and thrusted the book into her hands. "What in the name of the Goddesses is this?"

Zelda looked at the book and sighed. Well, here was the book _Éšieü Oridor, _now right in front on her. Zelda looked back to Link and sighed. "As you can tell, this is not Hylian. Nothing. Although…"

"Although what?" he asked as he urged her on with hand gestures.

"Never mind. But not even I can read this language."

"Well that stinks…" Link said with a grunt. "But you said that that this was a book about the Goddesses."

"I think it is. The title of this book is _Éšieü Oridor. _And I am almost positive that the word _Éšieü _means Goddess."

Link quirked an eyebrow and nodded slowly. "Okay then," he said very slowly. "We should find someone to decipher it! I bet Renado, the shaman of Kakariko could help us. Or Shad."

Zelda bit her lip and nodded. "Maybe. But, really, this language is impossible to understand. Even for me. I know many different languages but not this. Never have I even seen this!"

"Zelda!"

Link and Zelda turned to see Lycoris, running down the hallway to them. Zelda smiled. That young girl had so much energy; it seemed that she would never stop being so animated. Even as an elder. "Yes, Lycoris?" Zelda asked.

The fair-haired girl stopped in front of them and looked up to see their faces. "Will you read to me?"

"Lycoris, you can go to the library yourself, you do know that, right?"

Lycoris looked away and folded her arms. "But… I don't know how."

Both Link and Zelda raised their eyebrows. How was a girl with great education unable to read? "You… don't know?"

"Nope. Except my mother and Dinan occasionally tried to teach me how to read, I just couldn't focus."

"Oh." Link crossed his arms and smiled at the young girl, ruffling her hair. "We could always teach you."

"No! I like people to read _to _me. And that's it." She crossed her arms and lifted her head stubbornly.

"Lycoris, I am not going to force you to read, but I would prefer that you would learn."

"No." Lycoris turned and skipped away. "I'll ask one of the maids to read to me."

"That girl has always refused to read," said Ferdinand, appearing beside the two. His eyes wandered to the book in Zelda's hands and he froze. "That… book…" he whispered softly.

* * *

**Lightwolf8: Cliffy!!!!! Okay… if you don't know who Dinan is, it is Lycoris's 'pet name' for Ferdinand. Special thanks to Zelda Barrow for allowing me to use her language for my story (hey I'm not telling what it is yet 'cause that would ruin everything). Kitit! Well, I plan on using the language more often, but nothing major ;) Do not worry my dear readers if you do not understand! You are not supposed to! But, if you really want, I will tell you if you ask. But that would give a lot away. Well, that's it for now, I suppose… or is it? Is it? Oh great. I'm the author and I don't even know. But my author senses are tingling… and they are telling me… to say bye for now! Until next chappie!**


	4. Prisoners and Escapees

**_The Book of the Goddesses_**

**A/N: I'm sorry! *drops down on knees* I haven't updated in a while so here you are! A chapter where the plot begins to take action! YAY! This chapter is a bit longer too. Oh! And if you can guess what language I'm using you get… **** O (COOKIE!!!) or O (ICE CREAM) your pick. Enjoy!**

**_Chapter 3: Prisoners and Escapees_**

"I. Don't. Want. To. Go!" Lycoris wailed angrily. She stomped her foot on the ground and crossed her arms across her chest. "I want to go with you and Link to see that 'Shaman' guy!"

Zelda laughed and Ferdinand rolled his eyes. It was supposed to be the day of their departure, but the young redhead still refused. "Come on, Lycoris. You don't want to keep your mother waiting do you?" he asked her.

"No! I said that already!" She swung her arm out and looked away. "Leave me!" she said in a formal voice.

Ferdinand reached out to grab her but she ducked away. "Lycoris! Get over here this instant!"

"No!" she sang, beginning to run into the castle kitchen. "I'm hungry!"

Ferdinand looked at the still giggling Zelda and folded his arms. "Well, we aren't going to be seeing her anytime soon. As long as she has food, she's as happy as can be." Pausing, he looked at the princess. "I will give that book to Audun when I see her next. She can probably decipher what it says."

Zelda once-happy expression turned serious in a second. "I assume Audun is Lycoris's mother, correct?"

"Yes. But I cannot promise you anything. As soon as she is done with the book I will return it to you."

"Book? What book is he talking about Zelda?" asked Arkell, walking over to them. His face was cold and hard. He knew what they were up to.

Zelda looked surprised for a moment. "Oh! A history book of ancient Hylian legends. Lycoris's mother is a story teller and she would like to know of some of our stories as well."

Arkell seemed unconvinced. "Is that so? Ferdinand, is it? Well, Ferdinand, if that book is not returned, a high rice will be for your head, Lycoris's head, and her mother's head. Is that understood?"

"Of course, of course!" When Arkell left slowly he turned to Zelda once more. "I thought _you _were the ruler of this kingdom."

She rolled her eyes. "I am but I cannot do a single thing unless the Council approves it. Sometimes they pass rules and laws without even mentioning them to me."

"Can't you fire them?"

Zelda shook her said sadly. "Unfortunately, no."

"Hey!" they heard Lycoris yell. "Put. Me. Down! You're not very nice!" Her voice grew louder and soon she came out of the kitchen slung over Link's shoulder. She kicked her legs angrily and glared at the green clad hero as he put her down. "What was that for?"

"You need to go don't you?"

"No! I said no!" When Link tried to grab her again, she let out a cross between a hiss and a growl and darted away.

Link stood there, still bent over, and his eyes were wide with surprise. "Did she just…?"

Ferdinand and Zelda burst out laughing. "Yes, she did!" exclaimed Zelda. She stood up and walked over to Link. "Ferdinand said that he will have Lycoris's mother try to translate the book. So we do not have to see Renado anymore, I suppose."

"No shaman guy?" asked Lycoris, popping her head from around a corner suddenly. "Ah, come on! Dinan, can we stay just a while longer? Please?" she begged.

The man shook his head in defeat. "Fine, fine. If it is okay with you, Princess."

"Of course."

Lycoris cheered and walked over to Link and Zelda. Looking up at them she gave an innocent look. "Will you read to me?"

When they agreed, Lycoris dragged the three to the library and sat there all day, not moving a single muscle as she listened. Link, Zelda, and Ferdinand had to take turns reading to her, for it was nonstop. When they paused for even a moment Lycoris would frown and jump on her chair. "Why did you stop?" she would ask. Once or twice Ferdinand drifted off into a sleep, and while whoever was reading made sure not to stop, she would get up and poke him on the cheek constantly.

"She is definitely a child," Zelda said softly when Lycoris had to go to the bathroom. Zelda opened her mouth to speak again but the girl came barging into the room once more.

They had to be there for hours, for by the time they finished a large history book, the sky was dark and their stomachs all moaned with hunger. Zelda made them a snack and they headed upstairs to their bedchambers.

"Good. Night. Lycoris," said Ferdinand with annoyance when she insisted on him reading to her once again. He ignored her scowl and waved a hand at her. "We will be leaving at the first sign of dawn if you do not stop!" And Lycoris finally stopped talking.

* * *

Zelda let out a large yawn and she propped herself up on her elbows when someone began knocking at her door. It had to be around five or six in the morning and the knocking had been going on for more than five minutes. Her patience was worn away so she finally slid out of bed and opened the door to encounter one of her guards. "What is it?" she asked a bit ruder than intended.

The guard blinked having forgotten what he was sent to do. Then his eyes widened. "Oh, we have captured someone. They were caught sneaking around the courtyard. They took out five of the guards, maybe more."

Her eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yes, Princess. High Council Member Arkell is already appearing to her." The guard waited for his surprised Princess to follow him. He led her down the castle's winding halls and through some hidden shortcuts that were for the maids and guards only.

Arriving in the throne room, a woman was struggling against two of the guards who held her down. She was yelling angrily at them. _"Bi narųmüseü. Sae, bi aškųs sakt!"_ Her eyes flashed madly when she noticed Zelda walking towards her.

"Arkell," Zelda asked the High Council Member, "who is she? Did she say anything?"

He shook his head. "Yes and no. She is speaking, but in a language I cannot comprehend. I have used threats and actual punishments, bit still not a normal word from her.

"You punished her?" Zelda asked in surprise. Her escort knew to step back from the two when they began to argue. "You are not to do such things!"

"Yes I can. I am the-"

"I know what you are. But you aren't to do things without reason!"

"Your Highness, she has snuck into the courtyard, taken out seven of our guards by herself, and managed to get into the throne room. She is a _threat! _How can you not understand that?"

Zelda looked at the woman who had stopped struggling. Now her eyes were set on Zelda like piercing daggers that wished to cut into her skin. "Leave, Arkell. The rest of you as well." She shooed the many gathered guards away with some of the Council members. She looked at the woman and her two holders. "Who are you?" she asked.

The woman said not a word, she just continued to glare at the princess.

"Bring her down to the dungeons," Zelda said with a sigh.

The two guards looked confused. They knew that there were dungeons, but never before had the princess ordered anyone to bring someone down there. She would normally sort out their punishments as soon as she encountered them. Never were they sent to the dungeons. They were worse than death, in truth. Vermin lurked in every corner and the walkways had sewer water running on them. The smell was putrid and foul, a dying redead had to smell better. The guards eventually nodded and headed down a flight of stairs.

The woman walked without a problem. She kept her head high and her back straight, showing that she did not feel of what she did. She would occasionally glance over her shoulder at the princess that trailed behind.

Zelda's mouth and nose were covered by her robe so she could not smell anything. But it was not working and every little smell that floated through the dungeons went into her nose.

Reaching a cell, the guards shoved the woman in. They locked it and headed away. One of them paused and turned to Zelda who was still standing by the cell. "Are you coming, Your Highness?" he asked her.

Zelda raised a hand. "I shall come back soon. So not worry about me. Go continue with your guarding…" She watched the two leave and she turned her attention back to the woman who was leaning against the stone wall of the cell, her eyes still glaring. "I will ask you again, who are you?"

The woman frowned and pushed herself away from the wall. She walked over to the metal bars. "I am not going to speak a single word of sense to you until you tell _me _where she is."

Zelda cocked her head to the side. The woman's voice was rough and dry. It sounded as if it could be kind if she wished it to be. But for now it would stay commanding. "Who is 'she'?"

"Do not play innocent with me, _príλ-nina_," she growled.

Zelda shook her head and grabbed a lantern that hung on the wall. She held it up to the woman. Her red hair was pulled up around her narrow face and her green eyes sparkled maliciously. She was younger but her eyes, along with their deathly look, reflected old age. They reminded her of Link's. But green in color. "I do not know who you are talking about. Really I don't."

The woman scoffed at her. "Yes you do! I heard that she was here. My daughter, _príλ-nina!"_

"You're daughter's name is _Príλ-nina?" _Zelda asked, unsure if she could get anymore confused. She paused and began to whisper it softly. _"Príλ-nina… prill-neenah…"_

"I mean this in the nicest way possible," the woman began to say, each word icy and hard. "You. Are. An. Idiot! _Príλ-nina _means woman-witch in your language! I can sense the magic on you. Are you calling my daughter a woman-witch?!"

Zelda was baffled. The woman… what in the name of the Goddesses was she talking about? "N-no. I do not know who she is. What is her name and I might be able to-"

"Lycoris." The woman looked away and blew a stray strand of hair out of her face. "My daughter's name is Lycoris. And she _is _here. I know she is. Now tell me where she is, dammit!"

"So… your, Audun?"

The woman looked curiously at her. "How do you know my name?"

"Lycoris is here… so is Ferdinand."

"Thank the Goddesses…" she murmured. "Wait, Ferdinand? Ferdinand is here?"

"Yes, he said that you sent him to retrieve Lycoris. But the girl was quite reluctant to leave so they are both still here. Ferdinand said that they were to depart as soon as the sun shows itself."

Audun's lip curled and she shook her head angrily. "Ferdinand is a bastard. We used to travel together but we haven't for ages. It was two years ago when we formally traveled together. Of course we would occasionally meet up and head onward together, but I would _never _send that bastard to get my _daughter._ That man is horrible. The things he does…" Audun breathed in deeply and leaned back on the wall. She closed her eyes and as soon as she did, they shot open once again. "As soon as the sun shows itself? That should be soon!" She grabbed onto the metal bars and looked at the still-confused princess. "Please let me out of her, _príλ-nina. _I need to get my daughter."

Zelda, reluctant at first, forged a small key with her magic and picked the lock. Audun ran out and sprinted down the dungeon hallways. _"Kitit!" _she called over her should.

"Kitit?" Zelda asked herself. She shook her head and took off after the woman.

When Audun and Zelda arrived in the throne room, the first thing they saw was Audun running. They assumed that she was escaping and grabbed at her. Audun struggled against their grasp and crossed her arms across her chest angrily.

"Put her down," Zelda commanded.

The guards looked surprised at their ruler but did as told. "Isn't she trying to-"

"No," hissed Audun. _"Narųmüseü." _

"Excuse me?" asked Arkell, walking out from the shadows. "Well, Your Highness, you got her to talk. But why is she not in the dungeons."

"She is not threat, Arkell. She is Lycoris's mother."

Arkell let out a sigh of relief. It wasn't for the woman not being a threat, it was for the woman being the one to take the overly energetic brat away from the castle. "Good, good."

"Arkell, did you see Ferdinand?"

"That older man that the girl knows? Well, I saw him darting out of the castle gates with a sack, why? Is he a problem?"

"He just left?" Audun asked, her patience wearing away.

"Yes. Why?"

"He is a problem, _bi narųmüs!_" she said angrily. "What about my daughter? Is she still-"

"The brat? Of course she is. She is in her room sleeping the day away." He turned his attention away from her and looked at Zelda. "I really must get back to the Council. We are having an early meeting, you see."

"Yes, go, go." Zelda looked at Audun who's expression was blank and unreadable. "I'll take you to her room." She turned and led the woman down the winding halls. Their footsteps echoed on the cold stone, emitting the only sound in the early hour. "Here." Zelda stopped by a door. Opening it, she noticed the bed was empty.

"Where is she, Princess?" Audun asked, her voice stinging like a bee.

"I- Over here." She closed the door and walked over to Link's room that was right across the hall. She knocked twice and opened it to see the young girl running in circles around the room with Link's hat while he tried to get it from her. "Lycoris," Zelda said to her, causing both her and Link to pause. She opened the door a little more to show Audun and upon doing so, Lycoris's face lit up.

"Mother!" she squealed happily. She ran over and jumped into Audun's arms. "Ferdinand was here! Did you see him? And-" Lycoris paused when she noticed her mothers icy look.

"Never do that again, you hear me?"

"I'm sorry! I just lost you." She wrapped her arms around Audun's chest. She turned back to Zelda and Link, remembering their presence. "Uh, here," she said, handing Link his hat.

"Thank you, young miss." He bowed down low and Lycoris stuck out her tongue.

Zelda looked at Lycoris, to Audun, and then to Link. "Link, did you see Ferdinand leave?"

"Yes," the hero replied. "He was carrying a bag too."

"What was in the bag?" Zelda thought she knew, but she didn't want to accuse anyone of anything if they were truly innocent.

"The book. He said he had to bring it to Audun. But you're here, Audun, so he is probably on his way back."

"The book?" questioned Audun. "Never mind that. Whatever he had he is not giving it to me. That man is nothing but trouble."

"Dinan?" asked Lycoris as she began jumping up and down. "But he is so kind! Why would h-"

"Shush," said Audun softly. Surprisingly, the young girl obeyed. She shook her head and looked at Zelda and Link who were quite confused. "We must hunt him down. He has something of mine as well. And what exactly does he have of yours?"

Link glanced at Zelda who nodded to him, telling him to tell the woman. "A book."

"A book? Surely a book can be one of many more copies. So just go find the others."

"The book's name was _Éšieü Oridor_. Translated, it means Golden Goddesses." The four turned to see Arkell with his arms folded across his chest. He walked over to Zelda and said, "Remember when I told you to get it for me? Well I wanted to hide it so people like that Ferdinand wouldn't go and steal it. But, no. You had to go and happily hand it over to him."

"You are talking to the Princess of Hyrule," Link hissed at the man. "If you didn't hide it in the library then Lycoris would have never found it."

Arkell sneered. "That may be true, but why would a traveler be in the castle's library? Answer that, _Hero._" He cracked his neck and turned away. "Princess, I will set out at once to find that book for you." Arkell walked out of the room as quickly as he had come, leaving Zelda and Link in stunned silence, Lycoris in confusion, and Audun with a glower.

Audun turned to Zelda and lifted Lycoris up in her arms. "I will go after him."

Zelda, uncertain at first, nodded. "Thank you. Link, please go as well."

The hero bit his lip. "What about you and Lycoris?"

"Yeah! I want to go as well!"

"No," Audun said sternly. "It is not safe. You will stay here with Zelda. If she allows it, that is."

"Of course." Zelda watched her put Lycoris on the ground and she began to pout. "Please be careful. Both of you. But do not leave until you have had something to eat."

"We will lose their trail," Link argued.

"You will be much slower which is no worse than losing their trail for you will be hungry."

"Zelda-"

"No. You are both eating. Come on down to the dining hall." Zelda turned away with a swish of her dress and Lycoris skipped behind her. Audun and Link looked at each other for a moment before going as well.

They followed in silence. Occasionally one of them would steal a glance at the other but not a word was said.

_So, _Link thought, _she's my new traveling partner… I hope she can fight for herself. _He looked over at her once more. She didn't look any older than him or Zelda. Her early twenties at the largest age. And Lycoris was what? Around seven or eight? Link cringed at the thought but his attention was finally brought to the overly defensive guards that stood around the throne room when they arrived. Probably because of Audun.

Zelda ignored them and continued walking on until they finally approached the throne room. It was off the west wing and stained-glass windows lined the walls. It was said that each picture represented a challenge that the Hero of Time had to face. The final picture showed him with a blue dot, most likely the fairy that accompanied him on his quest. Every time Zelda saw that picture she thought of Link, the Hero of Light and Twilight, as the Hero of Time in the picture and the fairy as Midna. But it was a bit farfetched to think so. "Here," she said finally. Zelda pulled out a large dining chair from under the oaken table and sat down. She called a maid to bring them some food. "Lycoris, why don't you go to the library?" Zelda asked the young girl who was jumping up and down, still, in her chair.

"Okay!" Lycoris jumped upwards, almost knocking over a young maidservant in the process of doing so.

When she was gone Audun began shifting uncomfortably. "_Éšieü Oridor_, hmm?"

"Yes," answered Link simply. "Ferdinand said that you might know what it read."

She closed her eyes. "I probably can, for I know it's language. But I do not speak it fluently, unfortunately." She paused thoughtfully for a moment. "I have heard of a book named that. It is said to be an ancient spell book, passed down from generation to generation. It is said to have been brought thousands of places."

"Audun," Zelda interrupted, "what exactly did Ferdinand do for you to dislike him so?"

She snorted. "I do not _dislike _him. I _despise _him. Not so long ago he was traveling with Lycoris and I. We were returning to my home, but when we arrived it was nothing but ashes and ruins. He believed that a fire rampaged there, one that was caused by the heat of the summer. So when I walked along the dusty remains, I noticed something. It was one of his metal chains. It could not be melted. And I knew he started the fire. My mother was in the house, too." She bit her lip. "He killed them purposely. Because I had a small pamphlet that I would not let him have. It was after I finally gave it to him I realized what he had done. Of course I followed him, just trying to stay hidden. Legend has it that my pamphlet has some of the deciphering keys to the spells in _Éšieü Oridor._"

"He…- I-I am sorry," Zelda said softly. "But what exactly does that book do? Arkell seems to know of it as well."

"It is a powerful book. It's spells are far stronger than even your magic, Princess. And yours as well, Hero."

Both of them blinked. Audun was referring to the Triforce. That was their power. The power of the Goddesses. "But, Zelda, how would Arkell know 'bout it?" Link asked the princess.

She shrugged. "I do not have a clue. We should find him now, though."

"What about the food? You're the one that wanted us to have some," Link said with a grunt.

"That was before I knew any of this."

"Princess," said a guard running into the dining hall. "High Council Master Arkell wished me to tell you that he is departing now. He is probably already out of the castle gates."

"I forgot he was leaving," Audun said. "Great timing isn't it?" she added sarcastically.

* * *

**Lightwolf8: HAHA! Longer chapter! Woohoo! Hope yas liked it! And remember, if you guess correctly at what language I am using you get an ice-cream or cookie of your choice! Well, that's it for now and sorry that I haven't updated for awhile. I've been busy-ish. Anyhoo, review are like hugs, only cold people turn them away ;D jk, jk!**


End file.
